Bocanadas de Aire
by Ana Espinoza Maya
Summary: "Y de Nikolai sobrevivió Yuri, siendo su razón. Y de Nikolai quedó Yuri, porque alguna vez había sido este su aire. Pero a Yuri, esa tarde, no le quedó nada de Nikolai. A excepción de un respiro."


Bocanadas de Aire.

Acarició un brío el centro de sus labios.

Rozó la cuenca superior y dejó a su paso un rastro cálido en el inferior.

Esa sería la primera respiración que Yuri recordaría con pesar el haber dado.

Estiró la mano hacia la manija de la habitación, recibiendo el frío metal entumecido por el estoico ambiente médico y el suspiro de los desesperados que llegaron antes que él, dejando ahí el entumecimiento de una pérdida.

Armó de valor pues su tarea no era fácil, y se perdió en el resplandor de una habitación de colores estáticos, níveos, como cielo o recoveco irreal en su mundo.

Estaba allí, al final del espacio, cercano a una ventana cerrada con celo por persianas.

Se presentó ilusorio en primera estancia. Algo en el paisaje le impedía completar la escena, a cierta forma en que las piezas no encajaban una sobre la otra. Su abuelo sobre la camilla, siendo arponeado por apéndices médicos desde la nariz hasta medio cuerpo, ojos cerrados, piel lívida y avejentado en un instante años. Fue ver en una estampa el rompimiento de una realidad que debía ser continua, una vida violentada de repente que no dejaba tiempo a sufrir cambios y aun así los presentaba de un forma hosca.

Dejó su mochila caer sin cuidado a los pies de la puerta y pesadez fue lo que acompañó unos pasos hasta la silla solitaria al costado de la cama.

Allí sucedió el segundo. Ahora rozó la nariz, inflando las aletas, aspirando con fuerza el olor de asepsia. Soltó y supo en ese instante por mucho que sólo su calidez perpetuaba.

Restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano. El estupor llegó contundente a su cuerpo luego del viaje.

Ocho horas atrás Yuri ataba sus patines. Con diez y seis años ya y un oro colgado al cuello, el Skate America se teñía brillante esa temporada.

El tiempo era el necesario para estirar los músculos, relajar el cuello y notar la mirada que su entrenador le dirigía a la bailarina: las arrugas en sus ojos delineaban culpa en él y pena en ella.

«Tu abuelo fue trasladado el hospital… Estará bien, según los doctores», fue su respuesta cuando exigió saber.

Ocho horas más tarde poco recordaba del resto. Supo que pisó la pista queriendo demostrar fuerza por su abuelo pero terminó coreado por abucheos al abandonarla en mitad del programa.

Ocho horas tardó en llegar con su familia. No había hablado con su padre y poco le importó mientras no fuera su abuelo.

Ocho horas pasaron y Yuri pudo sentir el cansancio de años.

Estiró la cabeza en el respaldo del frío metal y la catapultó al frente, en un ademán por mantenerse despierto, aferrándose de paso a la mano de su abuelo. Fría, inmóvil, arrugada y casi muerta a lo que fue el recuerdo.

Aconteció entonces el tercero. Mientras le dirigía la mirada, ambos soltaron un suspiro.

Reposó la cabeza en el filo de la cama. Su mano estirada hacia la otra, como un camino que mientras seguía lo llevaba al pasado.

Articuló hasta cubrir su dorso con la palma contraria, quedando prendido de su detalle: el témpano de su piel, lo morado en su tono, cada pequeña peca en mano como estrella y años luz de experiencia entre una y otra. Las arrugas en cada falange, etapas de la vida marcada en su epidermis, asemejado a un roble o la propia tierra.

Alzó su meñique, jugando a levantar el longevo. Cantando una canción con cada uno de los demás, imaginando que aún era joven, despreocupado, que la dicha de perder el tiempo en juegos todavía le era permitida de la mano del mayor, porque siempre esa palma había estado tendida para él.

Habría de volar con los años, de explorar caminos por sí mismo y enfrentar desconocidos, pero el nido en la cuna de ese regazo con nombre tan común sería siempre el punto en que volvería.

Al levantar el pecho de la camilla y alcanzar el rostro, ocurrió el cuarto. Las facciones se trastornaron en una mueca y el abuelo con un estruendo convulsionó el cuerpo y respiró profundamente.

Yuri quedó anquilosado. Nikolai se movía errático, crujiendo la camilla, moviéndose centímetros y Yuri ni uno por la impresión.

El sonido del metal penetró sus oídos hasta hacerlos sordos, rascando el suelo, arañando como animal enjaulado, queriendo salir la vida del cuerpo postrado. Un desconocido lo asió por la cintura y llevándolo a rastras cerca de la puerta, donde de la nada enfermeras y médicos aparecieron sin presentación.

Yuri pataleó, puso lloriqueos en el cielo, se asfixió en su propio llanto y la piel enrojeció al choque de emociones. No distinguió razón por instantes. Un espejismo bramó conquista en esa imagen que nunca debió suceder.

Pero sucedió. El quinto y último pasó.

El último aliento de Nikolai quedó en aquella habitación, perdido en la inmensa congregación de muchos otros antes y después de él, más no sería igual.

El humano respira muchas veces, tal vez no el mismo aliento al entrar, pero exhalado es casi parte de uno, y de Nikolai exhaló Yuri infinidad de veces cuando le falta el aliento.

Y de Nikolai sobrevivió Yuri, siendo su razón.

Y de Nikolai quedó Yuri, porque alguna vez había sido este su aire.

Pero a Yuri, esa tarde, no le quedó nada de Nikolai.

A excepción de un respiro.


End file.
